This application requests support for programming of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 240th National Meeting and Exposition in Boston, MA from Sunday, 22-Aug-2010 to Wednesday, 25-Aug-2010. A unique feature of this ACS meeting is the broad theme of the entire meeting--"Chemistry of Preventing and Combating Disease," which aligns highlighted events across the programming of all ACS divisions. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that contribute to disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences and disease mechanisms. The global theme "Chemistry of Preventing and Combating Disease" aligns closely with the core focus areas of the Division of Chemical Toxicology and thus provides a thematic backdrop that reinforces programming in the Division and provides related content particularly for students and postdoctoral fellows. Four interrelated sessions are planned around the central theme "Chemistry of Preventing and Combating Disease" and include invited talks by a diverse group of leading established and up-and-coming scientists presenting their recent research results. The two sessions for which support is requested have especially strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first (Symposium #1) is entitled "Protein adducts and stress response pathways" and addresses molecular mechanisms by which electrophiles and reactive oxygen and nitrogen species trigger stress and adaptive signaling pathways by selective modification of protein targets. The second (Symposium #4) is entitled "Inflammation markers and interventions" and addresses the chemistry of reactive species involved in inflammation, the formation of characteristic molecular species that may serve as biomarkers for inflammatory processes and the role of inflammation as an integrating mechanism for disease processes associated with environmental exposures. Proffered paper sessions and a Young Investigators Symposium offer opportunities for young investigators to present their primary contributions. Other highlights are a keynote awards symposium and scientific perspectives address. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Effective prevention and treatment of environmentally-related diseases requires an understanding of underlying mechanisms that link environmental exposures to disease mechanisms. This meeting of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society will examine the chemical mechanisms by which molecular damage translates to disease. Specifically, the sponsored symposia will examine new work on how inflammation and molecular damage processes create signals that trigger environmentally-induced disease processes.